rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
James Randrell
Back to Layflat Shadowrun James Randrell Initial Character Build * Street Name: Crazy McStabstab * Age (in 2070): 41 * Demographics: Caucasian Male Human * Archetype: Street Sam/Technomancer = Background = Work in progress James Randrell is an old-school Street Samurai who started running at age 16. He was a go-ganger, a car thief, and was quite lucky to get in the biz when he did. He was caught in the Renraku Arcology during the shutdown and spent much time running with the Resistance. He eventually was caught by Deus, who forced him through a series of harrowing mental and physical psychological trials. He was mysteriously released just hours before the Arcology was retaken. He tried to return to his previous life, but found that his wife had left for an unknown location with his child. His fixer had been murdered while he was stuck in the Arcology, and he was unable to get work. He spent the next few years between odd jobs, any work that his SINless butt can do. = Notoriety/Street Cred = * Notoriety = 2 ** 1 point for Scorched ** 1 point for killing Alberto "The Bull" Martinez with Stick and Shock rounds * Street Cred = 5 * Public Awareness = 2 = Edges/Flaws = Edges * Ambidextrous * Technomancer * Biocompatibility (Cyberware) * Martial Arts: Arnis De Mano ** Damage on Disarm * Maneuvers ** Two Weapon Style ** Disarm Flaws * Sensitive Neural System * Scorched = Abilities = * Body 4 (6 when using Cyberarms) * Agility 4 (9 when using Cyberarms) * Reaction 4 (6) * Strength 2 (7 when using Cyberarms) * Charisma 2 * Logic 4 * Intuition 4 * Willpower 3 * Resonance 6 (4 after Essence reduction) * Edge 6 = Cyberware/Bioware = Cyberware * Right Arm Cyberlimb (Alpha Grade) ** Evo Kali Customized ** Customized stats: Body 6, Agility 6, Strength 6 ** Agility +3 ** Strength +1 ** Spur - Silver Chased *** Shock modification ** Commlink ** Radar System 4 ** Gyromount ** Ruthenium Polymer Sheath * Left Arm Cyberlimb (Alpha Grade) ** Evo Kali Customized ** Customized stats: Body 6, Agility 6, Strength 6 ** Agility +3 ** Strength +1 ** Spur - Iron Chased *** Shock modification ** White Noise Generator 6 ** Nanohive Rating 6 ** Gyromount ** Ruthenium Polymer Sheath Bioware * Synaptic Booster 2 Nanoware * Trauma Control System 6 * Learning Stimulus 3 * Universal Nantidotes 9 = Contacts = * Otaku Tribe 1/1 - A bunch of fur-wearing brats who still think they are following Deep Resonance and always try to act as this character's "spiritual guide". They keep bumming Nuke-it Colas and Stuffers from him. * Fixer 1/1 - Jenny. His old fixer's ex-girlfriend's sister (it's complicated) also happens to be a fixer. * Street Doc 3/3 - Serena Li. An old flame who was stuck with him in the Renraku Arcology when it was shutdown. She currently runs a Shadow clinic in Hong Kong where she has access to Beta grade cyberware and equipment. * Mr. Johnson 1/3 - "Oddjob" weapons and gear contact. * Mage 1/3 - Powerful Shamanfriend "Dr. P" member of a secretive magic lodge in Hong Kong. * Frish's Big Boy Snooty Waiter 1/1 - It had to happen. = Skills = Active * Automatics 5 ** Specialization SMG +2 * Blades 6 (+1 for Evo Kali) ** Specialization Cyber Implant Weaponry +2 * Electronics Skill Group 2 (Technomancer) * Cracking Skill Group 3 (Technomancer) * Tasking Skill Group 2 (Technomancer) * Dodge 2 * Etiquette 1 ** Specialization Matrix +2 * Pilot Watercraft 1 ** Specialization Yacht +2 * Pilot Ground Vehicle 1 * Perception 1 ** Visual +2 * Stealth Skill Group 2 * Athletics Skill Group 1 Knowledge * Ground Vehicle Mechanics 2 (Mostly knowledge related to his days of being a go-ganger and car thief) * Magic Background 2 * Renraku Arcology 2 (the Arcology has changed radically since he has been there, but occasionally, a nugget of information regarding the Arcology can be useful) * Hong Kong Triads 2 * Matrix Shadowtalk 4 (due to being a technomancer, he has a continuous "feed" on the buzz flying around in the wireless Matrix. He can't shut it off, either.) * Area Knowledge: Hong Kong Coast 1 (from his current piracy operations) Language * English (Native) * Chinese 3 * Japanese 3 * Sign Language 2 (this covers a variety sign language techniques, including Perkins-Athabaskan and ASL, which proved to be useful to the Arcology Resistance) * Spanish 2 * Sperethiel 2 = Technomancer Stuff = Complex Forms * Browse 3 * Edit 3 * Exploit 3 * Stealth 4 Registered Sprites * Courier 2 - remote service with Nivi, 1 service * Courier 2 - remote service wtih Torgo, 1 service = Equipment = 11500 Nuyen * Spool of Rope 50m * Earplugs * 20 Insecticide grenades * Scuba Gear * Futuristic Tuxedo (5/4) * Chameleon Suit (6/4) ** Thermal Dampening 6 ** Fire Resistance 3 * Form-fitting Body Armor (Half-Body Suit, 4/1) ** Non-conductivity 6 * Forearm Guards (+0/+1) * SecureTech PPP System Leg and Arm Casings (+1/+1) * Shin Guards (+0/+1) * Vitals Protector (+1/+1) * Rating 1 Fake SIN * PPSK-4 Collapsible Machine Pistol (4P, 30 ammo) ** 1 clip regular ammo ** 1 clip Stick and Shock * Ceska Black Scorpion x2 (4P, 30 ammo) ** 3 points RC, Smartlink, Sound Suppressor ** 2 Clips EX Explosive ** 10 Clips Stick and Shock * Ares Executive Protector x2 (5P, 30 ammo) ** 1 point RC, Smartlink, Sound Suppressor ** 2 Clips Regular ** 10 Clips Stick and Shock * Ingram Supermach 100 x2 (4P, 60 ammo) ** 4 points of RC, Smartlink ** 2 Clips Regular ** 10 Clips Stick and Shock * Ingram Smartgun x2 (5P, 20 ammo) ** 3 points RC, Smartlink, Sound Suppressor ** 2 Clips EX Explosive ** 3 Clips APDS ** 10 Clips Stick and Shock * AK-97 (6P, -1 AP, 38 ammo) ** 3 points RC, Smartlink, Sound Suppressor ** 1 Clip EX Explosive ** 1 Clip APDS ** 10 Clips Stick and Shock * Armor Clothing * Armor Jacket (8/6) ** Non-conductivity 6 ** Fire Resistance 6 * Medkit * Modified Contacts ** Vision Enhancement 3 ** Smartlink * Gasmask * Chemsuit 6 * Torgo's Fake SIN (Rating 4) * Frod Ameritruck (trunk is blown out) * 3 Clot Amerigo L36 Light Pistols ** 3 clips * 3-D poster of Dolphins and a Schooner * 2 Streetline Special "crap" guns ** 2 clips * 2 Leather Jackets that say "Young Dumb and Ugly" * Stolen Car * Chemical Sprayer * Chemsuit that says "No Joke Matter" * Pirate Ship (Low Lifestyle + 50%) * Bolthole, 12 months prepaid = Karma Log = * Episode 1, Part 1: +2 Karma * Journal Entry: +1 Karma * Episode 1, Part 2: +4 Karma (+3 for the Run, +1 for running over people with a Dodge Scoot) * Karma for Cash: +2 Karma (3000 nuyen) * Body 3: -9 Karma * Journal Entry: +1 Karma * Episode 1, Part 3: +4 Karma * Karma for Cash: +1 Karma (1500 nuyen) * Stealth Skill Group 1: -4 Karma * Perception 1: -2 Karma * Episode 2, Part 1: +3 Karma * Episode 2, Part 2: +4 Karma * Cracking Skill Group 2: -4 Karma * Episode 2, Part 3: +2 Karma * Picture of an Albatross with Japanese Navy Flag as a cape: +1 Karma * GM Karma: +3 Karma * GM Karma: +3 Karma * Body 4: -12 Karma * Episode (Smash and Grab): +4 Karma * Tasking Skill Group 2: -4 Karma * Pirates!: +4 Karma * Pilot Watercraft 1: -2 Karma * Specialization Yacht: -2 Karma * GM Karma: +3 Karma * GM Karma: +3 Karma * Perception: Visual Specialization: -2 Karma * Computer Skill Group 2: -4 Karma * Return to the Terror of the Deep: +2 Karma * Pirate Charity (buying Karma, 3 points): +3 Karma * Poaching: +4 Karma * More Pirate Charities (buying Karma, 3 points): +3 Karma * GM Karma: +3 Karma * GM Karma: +3 Karma * Resonance 6: 18 Karma * Shadowrun: +3 Karma * Still More Pirate Charities (buying Karma, 3 points): +3 Karma * Spirit Quest: +4 Karma * Pirate Charities Forever (buying Karma, 3 points): +3 Karma * Martial Arts Edge - Arnis de Mano: 10 Karma * GM Karma: +3 Karma * GM Karma: +3 Karma * Pirate Charities forever (buying Karma, 2 points): +2 Karma * Maneuver: Two-Weapon Style: -4 Karma * Maneuver: Disarm: -4 Karma * A Night at the Museum: +3 Karma * Young Pirate Charities, LTD (buying Karma, 3 points): +3 Karma * Athletics Skill Group: -4 Karma * A Star is Born: +3 Karma * GM Karma: +3 Karma * GM Karma: +3 Karma * Automatics 5: -5 Karma * Etiquette Matrix Specialization: -2 Karma * Stealth Skill Group 2: -4 Karma * Oil!: +3 Karma * The Pirate Children's Network (buying Karma, 3 points): +3 Karma * Cracking Skill Group 3: -6 Karma * Alberto "The Bull" is dead: +2 Karma * Save the Pirates! (buying Karma, 3 points): +3 Karma * Stealth Complex Form 4: -4 Karma * Area Knowledge: Hong Kong Coast 1: -1 Karma * Magic Gangers: +3 Karma * GM Karma: +3 Karma * Old Retired Pirate's Fund (buying Karma, 3 points): +3 Karma * Willpower 3: -9 Karma * GM Karma: +3 Karma * Middle Aged Pirate's Trust Fund (buying Karma, 3 points): +3 Karma = Journals = * James Randrell Journal Ep1 * James Randrell Journal Ep1 Part 2 * James Randrell Journal Ep1 Part 3